loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demi-Dimention Idale
History One day the dragon race was near exstintion. So six powerful dragon desided to make a safe home to all the dragon races or atleast safer. With the power of six dragons they made this demi-dimetion. Demi-dimetion refernce to the size of the dimetion, demi meaning small. The dragons lived in peace for thousands of years in the dimention. With the earth realm not even knowing Idale exsicts. The six dragons became the head dragons. They have meeting about how to take care of Wellsprings and other important discustions. It's two legends that lives or lived in Idale. Being the family tree of the Coldflow family. Wellspring Apperance At first sight it looks like a normal village, looking very much like the human realms villages. But if you look deepr you see that they have other religons and traditions. Like a other country of some sort. The village in rich with nature sourounded by it. Seeing the dimentions exotic creatures walks past it. Wellspring information Wellspring is a village where only dragons are able to enter. If you are atleast teen procent dragon can make a portal to the village. When you enter the portal you will be in a wormhole that in very much like space, and then get into the village. But keep in mind Dragons can make in but if there not carful in can come in other people to. The population of Wellspring is about 100 000 people. All of them being a part of the dragon races. Creatures There creatures in this demi-dimention is very diffrent from the earth realm. They can look like more dragon-like creatures or just out of this world weird. The creatures live in the nature around the village but sometimes walks near or even in rare cases into the village to say hello, or like the Edrams would do if they went into the village. The Edrams would attack the citizens with no hesitation. Eati Apperance There fur is bright purple with grey ram chaped horns. Some of there skins have rotten or just simply gotten of by the evolution resistant to acid. You can see there bone on the rotten parts and some skin barely holding on to it. They have about ten small eyes on the right thigh that looks for the next animal to eat. Eati Information The Eati is a well-known creature around these parts. They eat there meat like the earth realms does with cows and pigs and other animals. It's a undead deer type of creature. They generate acid in there bodies for defence agianst enemies. After some years of evololution they can twist there deck 360 degres. It mostly does this when they eat there food. For some weird and unknown reason they get very upset when someone sees them hunting, maybe it's because of there extremely brutal hunting style. But at sometimes they have a special event everywhere where all the Eati riders races to see who's the quickest. It's a rider that have woned 6 times in a row. The village thinks he's unstoppable but who knows maybe with time it will change. Edrams Apperance There big furry dinosaur looking bird with a big beak. With there tiny wings that have becomed smaller and smaller with the on going generations of Edrams. With scaly legs. There bone structure is very alike chickens from the earth realm. Edrams Information Just like Eati's they are rideble but not so popular as the Eatis. With there aggresive nature killing everything in there sight, it's truly a hard animal to tame. But it's worth the effort to tame them, with their great speed and strengh there a perfect mount for well experianced animals riders or tamers. Vlugs Apperance The Vlugs have a pretty special apperance even for Idale. There furr color can vary to white, grey and even in some rare occations light blue. They have long sharp vampire-like teeth. With a long slimy tongue. With long ears and small black eyes. Some of them have wings but some don't, if they have wings there generally skin like wings with some furr on them. Vlugs Information There slimy tongues are very dangerous if you get in contact with them. With a slow poision that can make you parelyzed after a day. With their great hearing they can hear even the most quiet sounds that not even humans can indentify. With there thick warm furr they can be in the most coldest climates of Idale. With there evolution they have becomed so reistant to the cold that they even cold gets out from their body's like a light blue cold aura. But there vision isn't so good half the amount of a human only good at seeing everything that's close to them. So they mostly rely on there hearing. Their smell is almost non-exsistant, not so useful in hunting. About the creator (Unga) Unga is a big anime fan and she likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside. More pages from Unga: * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrion_Featherfall Adrion Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Smith Blake Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hala_Clawstalker Hala Clawstalker] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Glacia_Coldflow Glacia Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Coldflow North Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Urofras_Coldflow Urofras Coldflow] Category:Fantasy